


No importa lo que corras (siempre estaré esperándote)

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico va y viene, sin ningún orden o patrón en sus visitas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No importa lo que corras (siempre estaré esperándote)

Nico va y viene, sin ningún orden o patrón en sus visitas. Llega con sus discos de rock pesado y los de música clásica; con sus cadenas en la ropa, sus enormes anillos en los dedos y todos esos collares picudos que hacen tanto ruido al andar. Siempre trae un pack de cervezas en la mochila, quizás algo de vodka o un poco de ron.

También llega con sus blocks de hojas y sus carboncillos, llenando el departamento de dibujos. Grandes, medianos, chicos. Algunos son paisajes del Inframundo, del Campamento. O de objetos como escudos, partes de armaduras, espadas. Algunas son de sus amigos. Annabeth riendo, Clarisse con una sonrisa triunfal, Grover suspirando, Rachel en trance.

Otros son de Percy. _Muchos_ son de Percy. Riendo, durmiendo, gritando, entrenando. Es extraño verse a sí mismo a través de los ojos de Nico, a través de sus manos.

Hay una caja de cartón (en la que en algún momento hubo un microondas), escondido al fondo del armario de Percy, en el que se encuentran todos los dibujos que Nico va dejando olvidados cuando se va.

A Percy le gustaría guardar más cosas en esa caja, como las risas del chico, las miradas somnolientas de las mañanas, los abrazos casi tímidos. Le gustaría quedarse con todo, no dejarlo ir nunca más.

Porque son muchas las cosas que Nico se lleva cuando se va. Se lleva la tranquilidad, se lleva el sueño, se lleva la habilidad de concentrarse. Se lleva el sentirse comprendido, el ser parte del algo.

Y cuando se va, cuando Percy despierta en la mañana o vuelve del trabajo por la noche, sólo para descubrir el cuarto de invitados ( _el cuarto de Nico_ ) vacío, su mochila por ninguna parte y un montón de dibujos dispersos por doquier, algo en Percy se apaga.

Porque cuando Nico se va, Percy vuelve a estar solo. Vuelve a ser un mestizo hiperactivo de poco más de veintiún años, con un futuro incierto y pocas esperanzas de vida.

Vuelve a ser ese chico ordinario que es hasta que Nico vuelve o el verano llega, esos momentos en los que deja de ser “Jackson, Percy”, para convertirse en “Percy Jackson, jefe de la cabaña de Poseidón, líder del Campamento Mestizo”. Percy, el héroe.

Y más de una vez lo ha pensado, ha tenido las palabras en la punta de la lengua, los labios hormigueando por la ansiedad.

 _Quédate_.

Muchas veces ha estado a punto de hacerlo.

Pero Nico es un _alma libre_ (como si algún mestizo pudiera serlo realmente) y Percy no va a pararlo. Si quiere correr, que corra. Si quiere alejarse, que se aleje. Si quiere vivir en la ilusión de que puede huir de su destino, del camino que los dioses tienen planeado para él, que lo haga. Nico es una de las personas más importantes en su vida y Percy quiere que sea feliz, aunque sea en una mentira.

Porque no importa lo mucho que Nico corra, los kilómetros y kilómetros que se aleje, los meses que esté lejos de _casa_ …

Percy siempre lo va a estar esperando.

***

—¿No me vas a dar un paseo por la ciudad?

Percy se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Nico junto a su oído. Al mirar sobre su hombro lo encuentra sentado sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá. Tiene una de esas sonrisas que le dan escalofríos, esas que auguran problemas para ambos.

—Mierda. Nico, ¿podrías dejar de aparecer así? Un día vas a darme un infarto.

Él sólo le saca la lengua y, por unos instantes, Percy recuerda que sólo tiene diecisiete años. Realmente parece un simple adolescente, pero pronto la sombra del fugitivo vuelve a nublarle la mirada y es el mismo de siempre.

—Vamos, Perseus, no vengas a decirme que te asusté. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

El muchacho se recuesta junto a él en el sillón, sacándole el libro que estaba leyendo.

Si dijera que aún no se ha acostumbrado a las repentinas apariciones (con sus respectivas desapariciones) de Nico en su vida, estaría mintiendo. Claro que si dijera que no tiene problemas con eso, también sería una mentira.

No quiere decir que es desesperante levantarse una mañana, ir al cuarto de Nico a preguntarle si tiene planes para el día y descubrir que se ha marchado. Otra vez. No, claro que no.

Nico no es responsabilidad suya y tampoco le debe nada, así que no puede reclamarle sus constantes idas y venidas.

—No sé tú, pero yo tengo que estudiar.

Percy no quería sonar enojado, o resentido, o nada de eso. Pero, bueno, las cosas no suelen salirle como a él le gustarían.

Nico suelta una risita divertida.

—¿No puedes hacer una excepción? ¿Por mi?

—Te crees demasiado especial. Sólo por ser el príncipe de los infiernos…

—Y rey de los fantasmas. Eso es importante, no lo olvides.

—… no significa que todos tengamos que hacer lo que tú quieras.

Se quedan unos segundos mirándose, Nico con una sonrisa burlona, él con una expresión seria. Finalmente, ambos terminan riéndose, porque ya no es un secreto que Nico es un poco la debilidad de Percy y que haría casi cualquier cosa por él.

Se levanta del sillón, estirándose un poco e indicándole con un cabeceo a su primo que haga lo mismo.

—Acomoda tus cosas en el cuarto mientras yo me cambio.

—¿A dónde vas a llevarme?

Percy le da un abrazo algo torpe, porque aún no se les da bien a ninguno de los dos estas demostraciones de afecto.

—A donde tú quieras.

***

Percy sabe que no debería comprarle alcohol a Nico, pero también sabe que éste de todas formas lo va a conseguir, así que ni se esfuerza en sentirse arrepentido. Además, sólo faltan unos meses para que cumpla la mayoría de edad, un poco de cerveza no va a matarlo.

(si no lo han matado los monstruos y la vida errante que lleva, una cerveza definitivamente no va a hacerlo)

Se sientan en un banco del Central Park y miran las estrellas, hombro contra hombro, cabeza contra cabeza. Buscan las constelaciones que han tenido que aprenderse de memoria para sobrevivir y recuerdan los mitos de esos hermanos y primos suyos perdidos en el tiempo.

Nico no cuenta de dónde viene, ni le dice por qué tiene una nueva cicatriz en el cuello. Quizás fue un monstruo, quizás una pelea callejera. Nico no cuenta y Percy no pregunta, de la misma forma que Percy no cuenta de quién es esa ropa que no le pertenece y que se acumula en su armario ni Nico pregunta por los distintos perfumes con los que Percy vuelve oliendo a veces.

No tiene sentido preguntar o contar, sólo harían que se preocupen más, que desconfíen el uno del otro. ¿Para qué cambiar su dinámica si así su relación funciona perfectamente?

(sólo que no lo hace, claro, porque siempre duele un poco más cada nueva partida)

—Estaba pensando… —comienza Nico, su cabeza descansando en el hombro de Percy.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio, pero es uno tranquilo. Es pacífico, es como estar en casa.

Un relámpago se ve a lo lejos y claro que a Zeus no le gustan que sus sobrinos estén paseando juntos y tan tranquilos por la noche, pero hace tiempo que Percy dejó de temerle a la furia de los dioses.

—Estaba pensando —retoma Nico—, ¿y si vuelvo al colegio?

Y ahí es cuando Percy siente que el corazón le falla un poco y el oído también, porque no puede haber escuchado lo que acaba de escuchar.

 _Sí_ , quiere decir, _sí, sí, sísísí_ una y mil veces. _Sí_ , porque si Nico retoma el colegio, si vuelve a estudiar…

Pero no dice nada, se queda callado y deja que el otro muchacho hable, conformándose con sentir el calor de su aliento contra su oído.

—Podría volver, ¿verdad? Sólo perdí un año.

Dónde estuvo estudiando Nico antes de comenzar a vagar por el país (y el mundo, quizás) es otra de las dudas que nunca tendrán respuesta.

—Podrías… —concuerda Percy, intentando no presionar las cosas.

—Y mis notas no eran tan malas. Es decir, para un chico hiperactivo y disléxico, me iba bastante bien. Además, creo que _papi_ se está cansando de que no haga nada de mi vida.

Y si la tierra tiembla un poco, ambos hacen lo posible por ocultar sus sonrisas.

—Por supuesto que podrías. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Percy le da un último trago a su cerveza antes de levantarse e indicarle a Nico con un cabeceo que lo siga. Caminan bien juntos, sus brazos rozándose al andar. Percy tiene que levantarse en menos de cuatro horas para ir a la universidad, pero no le importa perder el tiempo con Nico.

(en realidad no es perder el tiempo si puede estar con Nico)

—Entonces… —vuelve a decir su primo, tirando la botella vacía en un cesto.

—Entonces —repite Percy, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír.

—¿Te molesta si me queda en tu casa… más permanentemente?

Si Percy no llora y abraza a Nico con fuerza es sólo porque ha aprendido que lo bueno en realidad no le dura mucho y que tarde o temprano los dioses (o el mismo Nico) le arrebatarán esto como le arrebatan todo.

(pero es mentira, porque en el fondo tiene la esperanza de que esta vez sea verdad, de que esta vez sea para siempre)


End file.
